It's Been A Long Year
by Anna Jamisen
Summary: Explicit. The night Tony comes home from prison, Michelle welcomes him. ONE SHOT


She drops her purse and her keys on the table before she turns around and watches him look around the apartment. It's been almost a year since he's been here. She allows him to take it all in, and she slowly strides to the kitchen and pours two glasses of water. She hands him one, but his grip is too weak, and he drops the glass. It shatters on the floor, and he drops to his knees to pick it up. She falls in front of him, and he connects his eyes to hers.

"It's okay." she whispers. "Leave it."

"I'm… I'm sorry…" he apologizes, clumsily attempting to collect the shards.

"Tony," she pauses. His name sounds funny on her tongue. She begins to think, but he doesn't allow it. He places his hand on her chin, and she stares into his eyes. Slowly, he leans in and kisses her. It's been a year -- a very long year -- since they had last done this. He stands. She follows. "Tony…" she repeats, passionately this time. He crushes his lips to hers, snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her body flush against his. The heat that radiates from his body is strong, and she hangs on tight, praying that this loving contact will never end. Too long she's gone without his kiss. Too long she's been without his touch. It's been far too long since she felt his love.

He tries to pull back, but she doesn't let him, instead she sucks on his bottom lip. He understands and pulls on her top one. It feels so good, and she stiffens her grasp on his shoulder, running her fingers through his hair.

She needs more of him. Reluctantly she pulls back long enough to whisper "bed". He smirks and decides not to argue -- he needs her too. His hands creep down her back and find themselves on her bottom. She breathes heavily into his mouth and nods tentatively. He lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his torso. He hoists her up so that he can reach her neck. His lips connect with her skin and she moans deeply. She takes a shaky breath. "Tony…" she breathes. His hands grip her ass and she tightens the grip her legs have around his waist.

This time he groans. He heads quickly down the hallway, but can't wait. He pushes her roughly against the wall and attacks her collar bone with his teeth. She cries, but doesn't let go. He buries his face in the crook of her neck and groans. She smiles and reaches down between their bodies, feeling his length growing beneath her hips. She kisses him on the top of his head, and he immediately pulls his face back to look at her.

"Baby, I can't do this. I've been gone for so long… I just can't." he explains between light kisses to her lips.

"We'll talk in the morning. I love you. I need you tonight." she whispers between exasperated breaths. He nods.

"I need you." he agrees, kissing her softly.

"Then take me." Tony needs no more invitation and he quickly affirms his grip and heads down the rest of the hallway. He lays her on the bed and stands above her, pulling his shirt over his head and quickly undoing his pants, releasing the cage holding his pulsing cock. He doesn't have much control, and she knows it. She pulls her shirt over her head and undoes her own pants. He slips them off for her along with her underwear.

"Michelle, you're more beautiful than I remember." She sighs and pushes her hips up, tempting him to come closer to her. She can feel her need growing between her legs, and she closes her eyes. Tony wastes no more time, pulling his boxers off him quickly, completely freeing his throbbing penis. She moaned as she watched him, and quickly draws her bra off.

Tony lays himself down on top of her body, pushing his dick into her leg. She cries and waits while he slips his fingers into her folds, finding her weakest spot and rubbing it up and down. Michelle's body beads with sweat and she moves her hip against his hand. All the old sensations return. Every memory, every moment comes rushing back. He begins to tap at her clit, and she screams. He knows it drives her crazy. He slides a finger inside of her, gently pulling it back and pushing it in again. Once he's inside of her he won't be able to hold on long, and he wants her there with him. He slides his finger all the way in, and she bites her tongue.

He kisses her passionately, moving his mouth down her body. He's driving her crazy, and he smiles against her skin. He continues stroking her with his fingers as he moves his face closer to her core. She moans and prepares herself. She loves and hates this all at the same time.

Suddenly she's lost all contact with him, and her eyes fly opened just in time to see his mouth colliding with her opening. His tongue slides home and she tightens and pulsates under his lips. "Ahh.. ohhh, Tony!" she yells. "I'm almost… almost…" She remembers how this always was, how amazing he is when he's touching her. He's never fucked her, he makes love to her. She feels more connected to him than she has ever felt with anyone, and tonight is no exception.

Tony immediately pulls back and climbs over her again. He positions himself at her opening and looks to her eyes. She nods and he enters her swiftly, as hard as a rock. She clenches around him and he begins to thrust, running his hands over her and fusing his mouth to hers. She clings to him as he slams himself into her repeatedly. She comes up for air and instead feels her release course through her. She holds on tight as their bodies meld together. She clamps down over him and screams louder than he had ever heard.

Tony kissed her neck and continues to smash into her, making her orgasm explode even more. And in one instant their eyes meet. Tony continues to ride her, taking her pleasure higher and higher until he himself explodes frighteningly hard inside of her. A noise came from one of them, but which one they couldn't tell.

And Michelle felt him. After all this time, he was here. They had always come close; they always reached the edge, but barely felt the satisfaction they hoped for. But this time, they found each other. In that instant of intense and passionate lovemaking, their souls touched.

Michele collapses, her breathing is erratic and her chest heaving. Drops of sweat pour from Tony's brow as he empties himself inside of her. He had found a release for the first time in over a year, but it was so much more. He and Michelle had always been so in love, but now he knows. He knows that they were one in that instant. She looks into his eyes before he falls on top of her. He buries his ear in her chest.

"Baby," she whispers once her breath slows. "What are you doing?"

Tony smiles. He absorbs this feeling. He's finally holding his wife in his arms, and he'll never let her go. And he replies quietly, "I'm listening to your heart. We haven't been alone in a while." Michelle smiles and strokes his hair.

It's been a long year.


End file.
